


Bear Please!: Fix It!

by Tsuyoshi_Chin



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Max, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kit is a good guy, Sleepy Kit, cursing, fixin' it up, tears in bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyoshi_Chin/pseuds/Tsuyoshi_Chin
Summary: Kit fixes Max's bear!





	Bear Please!: Fix It!

**Author's Note:**

> Tear, Bear, & Repair!

 

 

 

"Fuckin' hell how am I supposed to fix this shit?!" Max seethes as he looks over the large rip in Mr.Honey-nuts. He's sitting alone in Nikki, Neil's and his tent. He had to make sure the other two aren't around to check over his teddy bear. It must've gotten ripped yesterday on a tree branch as he stomped away from the laughing campers. Max grimaces at the cut going down across Mr.Honey-nuts stomach that was bleeding out bits of grayish stuffing.

"Fuckin' hell."

"You said that already." Someone says from the opening of the tent.

Reacting to the voice Max hastily hides Mr.Honey-nuts behind his back. He then glares at the much more angsty camper than himself. His name is Kitsu, but only goes by Kit. "What the fuck do you want?"

Kit points behind Max's back. "I can fix him for you."

Max continues to glare at Kit. Trying to play dumb he growls, "What are you fucking talking about? I don't need you to fix anything." The curly haired miscreant scoffs waving the older boy away like one would a dirty stray animal. "Just get the fuck away from my damn tent."

Kit rolls his eyes before entering the tent and grabbing Max by the collar of his hoodie. He then quickly grabs the teddybear from the other boys hand and pushes Max away. The smaller of the two quickly tries to make a grab for it, but Kit knocks him back with ease. "Shut up and let me fix it dumb-ass." Grumbling Max plops down next to Kit to watch the older boy (by 2yrs) work.

"Fine, just hurry the fuck up."

"You know, maybe I shouldn't help you." Kit looks thoughtfully at the raggedy old teddybear then glances back at Max. "I mean it's not like you actually care about this piece of shit. I could just tell Nurf to burn it for you-"

"Ok! Ok, I get it. Sorry! Just fix it, PLEASE!"

Kit grins. "Sure." He pulls out a small spool of thread with a sewing needle.

"Do you always carry that with you...?"

"Yeah, I have to fix my jacket a lot that's why the sleeves are so long." He swiftly sets up the thread in the needle and starts sewing up Mr.Honey-nuts. Once finished with the stomach area he sews up other places like the buttons for the eyes plus the little gash in the left ear. He also manages to fix the torn shoulder and the bottom right leg.

"Bear please!" Max makes grabby hands for it and can't stop himself from smiling as he's handed the repaired stuffed animal. "Thanks." He then frowns, real eyes clouded with suspicion. "What's the catch?"

Shrugging Kit yawns and lays down on Max's sleeping bag after putting away his sewing stuff. "Nothing."

The smaller squints at that. "Nothing...?"

"Nothing." Kit repeats with an exasperated eye roll. "What's so hard to understand about it? I don't want anything from you dipshit."

"No one does something for nothing smartass. That's just fucked up. Tell me what it is fucker!"

"Dude..."

"Damn, sorry..."

"Look, don't worry about it, I used to sew up teddybear's for my friends back home. They were always careless with their stuffed animals. Sometimes I'd have to make new heads or arms, because they would leave them outside or have accidentally feed it to a dog." Kit snuggles in into Max's pillow with a another yawn. "Anyway, could you stop talking? I'm gonna sleep here for awhile, Harrison set my tent on fire."

Max looks at Mr.Honey-nuts then back at Kit before laying down next to the older boy. He shuffles in close tucking his head underneath Kit's chin with his hair swallowing up part of the older boys face. Kit doesn't seen to mind and is practically on the verge of falling asleep.

Max, on the other hand is done talking yet. "Tell anyone about what happened today and I will fucking hurt you, smartass."

"Whatever."

"I'm serious! I will break your goddamn -" Kit just snuggles into Max's hair cutting the smaller off mid threat having already fallen asleep. "Fuck."

 


End file.
